


take it off, turn it up

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Percy, Dom/sub, M/M, Prostate Milking, sub Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Apollo only moved when Percy gave him permission to move. Until then, his hands stayed up at the head of the bed and his legs remained trapped between Percy’s thighs.





	take it off, turn it up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that was requested for sub!Apollo/dom!Percy. Putting it here as a part of the Big Tumblr Purge.

“I think your hole likes me,” Percy said.

Apollo could hear the grin in his voice and he let out a small curse. He was laying on his stomach on Percy’s bed, face turned to the side on a pillow, and although his hands weren’t tied above him he kept them there all the same. Percy had left him dressed in his t-shirt and cargo shorts, but had pulled the cargo shorts down far enough that his ass was exposed.

Percy had taken his time rubbing lube between his cheeks, not bothering to part them, his thighs on either side of Apollo’s keeping him from spreading his legs. 

It was in ways like that that Percy somehow managed to take him apart every time: forcing him to remain relaxed as he rubbed his nipples raw, commanding Apollo to keep his hands at his sides and his legs straight as Percy blew him, and now to keep his legs together and cock painfully pressed against the edge of his shorts as Percy fingered him slowly.

“I didn’t hear you,” Percy said, pulling two of his fingers out and tugging, just so, on the rim. Apollo could feel how wet his ass was with lube; it dripped down his balls and into his briefs.

“My hole likes you,” Apollo agreed. His throat sounded hoarse.

Percy was suddenly on him, his body pressing Apollo’s into the mattress but not uncomfortably. He pressed a kiss to the bare skin of Apollo’s neck. His breath was hot, just beneath his ear, when he said, “I’m gonna milk you.”

Apollo’s face went hot. He tried to turn his head a bit more, croaking, “What?”

Percy’s two fingers became three and they curved inside Apollo’s hole as if they had been made for it. He was reaching for something, rubbing the inner-walls, making Apollo keen into the pillow. He ached for some kind of friction on his cock, but he knew during a scene like this that it would be unthinkable. 

Apollo only moved when Percy gave him permission to move. Until then, his hands stayed up at the head of the bed and his legs remained trapped between Percy’s thighs as the boy sat on his hips and his hole was at Percy’s mercy.

It wasn’t long before Apollo made a guttural sound as Percy curved his fingers just right, just right and suddenly he understood what Percy had meant by ‘milking.’

“Please,” Apollo croaked. His fingers twitched.

“No begging,” Percy said. His own fingers twitched as well, but in a more dangerous way. Heat was pooling in the low of Apollo’s gut and he knew it would only continue to pool there until Percy’s fingers tipped the scale.”What do you say?”

“Fuck,” Apollo groaned. Then, “ _Use me_.”

Percy’s fingers were ceaseless.

And he knew they would be until he came.


End file.
